Memories of the Future
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Cedric is thrown 6 years into the future. In this story I know its not how it really is, but Cedric, due to his magical power, started training at 4 years old, and after training for 15 years is 19. and Sofia is 8 in the beginning. Please don't yell at me, its my first ever attempt at anything. Cedfia pairing T to be safe. SECOND and final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT AT ANYTHING LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, BUT WANTED TO KNOW WHAT ALL YOU GUYS THINK OF IT SO FAR PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I APPRECIATE ANY AND ALL INPUT!

"Mr. Ceeedriiiiicccc!" A charming, happy voice echoed through the hallway leading to Cedric the Sorcerer's lab. The noise made him cringe.  
"Oh Wormy, it's her again. I wonder what she could possibly want now?" Cedric said to his crow companion. The bird cawed its reply as if to say "How would I know?" He sighed in defeat as a knock resounded in his room.  
"Come in Princess Sofia" He said with an annoyed voice. The young girl came bounding in with a big smile on her face.  
"How'd you know it was me Mr. Ceedric? Do you have a spell that lets you see through doors?" Sofia asked with excitement. Magic intrigued the young girl. How Cedric can make something appear out of nowhere, make something disappear and reappear at will, always making new potions for anything and everything. Even though they didnt always work out, she still admired and looked up to him; and, to her, he was the best in the world.  
"Maybe it was the drawn out mispronunciation of my name that tipped me off." He mumbled as he got back to working on a spell.  
"What Mr. Ceedric? I couldn't quite hear you" She said while smiling at him, her bright blue eyes shining as she looked at him.  
"Nothing Princess, now what is it you want? I'm very busy and have no time to dawdle about." Cedric said some of his anger waring off. It was hard to be mad at the youngest princess. There was just an innocence and genuine sweetness about her that no one could match.  
"I just thought I could come down and watch you work. I find it all so facinating Mr. Ceedric. I'd love to see how you do it all! And tell all my friends at school that I got to sit in and watch The World's Greatest Sorcerer Ceedric the Sensational at work!" Sofia said spinning around the room and saying his name louder than the rest of her sentence. She looked at him with hopeful eyes and giggled. Cedric stared at her for a moment with a shocked expression. Sofia couldnt understand till she realized she had called him what she sees him as. Embarrassed she put her hands over her mouth and turned cherry red. Before she could take one step though, Cedric spoke up.  
"You really think... That I'm the... greatest sorcerer in the... World?" He sputtered out finally, looking at Sofia with a new appreciation for this happy, cheerful, albeit slightly annoying child.  
"Of coarse I do Mr. Ceedric. You can make things grow or shrink, you can turn anything into whatever you want, make objects levitate, make all sorts of potions, make new potions, if James or Amber or myself need anything you have a spell or potion for it. You are a wonderful sorcerer Mr. Ceedric." Sofia said while looking at her shoes, which became very interesting in the past few minutes. She was slightly swaying side to side, refusing to meet Cedric's eyes. In a soft voice, much unlike the sorcerer's usual voice, he says "Yes Princess Sofia, you may stay and watch me as I work, and if you be good, I might teach you a spell or two." Sofia's face lit up with joy and she couldn't help but run over to Cedric and squeeze him as hard as she could muster.  
"Oh thank you Mr. Ceedric! Thank you! I promise I'll be good!"  
"Cedric"  
"Huh?"  
"My name is pronounced Said-Drick. Cedric."  
"Oh. Sorry Mr. Cedric." Sofia said while letting go of him. The slightest shadow of a smile graced his lips before he turned around. Sofia just thought she imagined it, so she just watched Mr. Cedric work on his spell. Paying attention to all the words and all the movements he made. Nothing was gonna stop her from learning that spell... or two.  
-11 years later-  
Sofia paced in her room worriedly looking at her clock every 5 minutes. What was she going to do? Her birthday party was in 10 minutes and she had no one to go with! And as Amber has said before "A Royal Lady, especially one about to come of age, should not be dateless, especially to her own party!" This memory didn't help her stress any. Her pacing got quicker when she heard a knock on her door. Out of worry and stress she snapped "WHAT?" at the person outside her door.  
"Is that any way to treat your teacher Princess Sofia?" A deep voice said as the door opened.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric... I was stressing over what to do. My party starts in 10 minutes and I havent a date!" She fell to a heap on the floor with her face in her hands. Cedric didnt know what to do, so he akwardly stood there then walked over to her and put a hand on her back, gently rubbing circles on her.  
"What if I took you with me Mr. Cedric?! Like friends? Please Mr. Cedric?" Sofia practically pleaded with the older gentleman. She looked up into his eyes trying to do her best "puppy dog" look. Cedric knew this was coming and looked away, blushing.  
"Princess Sofia, you gave the title 'princess' a whole knew meaning. You do things your way, not how they should be done. So you don't have a... a... a date. You can have just as much fun, if not more, without one. Don't listen to Amber. She's not you, Princess." Cedric said all without looking at her for fear of giving in. Sofia looked dissappointed for a second then quickly changed it. A smile spread across her face, though it didnt quite reach her eyes.  
"You're right Mr. Cedric. Thank you very much." Cedric got up and helped up Sofia. Their hands staying together a bit longer than neccisary, neither seemed to care. Sofia looked up and her bright blue eyes looked into Cedric's brown ones. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"I appreciate it Mr. Cedric." And with that she walked off to go to her party before she arrived late (Amber says "It's okk to arrive late to your own party, actually it's expected; but you better look great upon arrival!"), leaving Cedric in a dazed confusion. Slowly he reached his hand up to his cheek.  
"Happy Birthday Princess Sofia."  
-At The Party-  
Sofia arrived on time, much to Amber's protest. Every neighboring King and Queen and their children had come! Sofia put on a strong front, but really she was shy, timid in fact. All these royal Princes and Princesses intimidated her.  
'Oh I wish I had someone here with me' Sofia thought. Amber was off with her husband, Hugo, dancing o the dance floor. This made Sofia slightly upset. Amber moved out of the castle when she wed and now Sofia hardly sees her sister and on the night she does get to see her shes off with her husband.  
'I guess I should just be happy that Amber truely does love Hugo and is happy with him.' Sofia thought and smiled while looking at her sister. She looked around the ball to see if James was there. He wasn't. He was off training to be in the royal army to defend Enchancia if the need ever arose. While he's Prince, or while he's King. Sofia was starting to get rather bored so she decided to go dance on the dance floor. Right then Cedric came into the party to do his magic show. His eyes scanned the room for the Birthday Princess. He found her just as a young Prince asked her to dance, and she accepted the offer. Cedric watched as this prince, one he did not recognize, put his arms around her waist as a slow song came on. Something inside him stirred, and he felt like running over to Princess Sofia and yanking this boy off of her... 'Because she's obviously not liking it' He thought. After a minute he couldn't take it and excused himself, telling King Roland that he forgot an item that he really needed. Walking through the castle to his lab, Cedric muttered under his breath.  
'Whats wrong with me? Am I getting... Protective over this girl? Well woman now?' The thought of Sofia being a woman made his tummy feel weird. Almost like he was being tickled from the inside. He burst into his lab, shocking Wormwood and getting a squack from him. Cedric went straight to his book case and pulled down a book.  
"Wormwood! Where is my time quickening spell? I want this night, and this weird feeling, to be done with already!" Wormwood cocked his head to the side and squacked his reply, while flying to the book currently on his desk. With his beak he turned to the exact spell Cedric needed.  
"Ah, thank you Wormy." Once more the crow Sqwacked then flew away into the night. He scanned the page looking for the words and wand movement.  
"Here it is... 'Tempus acceleraretur'... and a quick flick at the clock. Hm seems simple enough.' Cedric thought with a sigh of relief. This night was almost over. He could make this weird twisty, tickly feeling in his stomach go away. He raised his wand above his head and with a big intake of air he started his spell.  
"Tempus-"  
"Mr. Cedric! Mr. Cedric I have to tell you something!" Sofia barged through the door without even knocking. Fumbling up Cedric's spell.  
"-Accelerarter!" He finished with a bumbled up tone. The last thing he saw was Sofia clutch her head over her mouth as a faint echo of a scream rang out saying "I'm sorry Mr. Cedric!" Before he blacked out and everything went quiet.

Cedric opens his eyes and hes laying on the stone floor in his lab. The princess is nowhere around. He struggles to stand up and while stretching takes a look around his lab. It looked the same yet, different. His potions were there, yes, and his spell books, but it didnt have his certain touch. Something seemed wrong ad out of place. He held his arm out and called for Wormwood. He waited and waited. Wormwood never came.  
"Blasted bird' He thought 'Wonder where hes off to now' he almost made an audiable grumble. Though he was slightly worried. Wormwood always came when called. He stumbled around for a minute. He felt like he hasnt stood up in years! What a silly notion! When he finally regained his balance he walked out of his lab and up the spiral staircase to find the young princess. And to ask her why she left him alone when it was HER that caused his spell to go wrong and him to black out. While hes walking to her quarters he passes maids and servents, all ones he hasnt seen before.  
"Hm, I must get out of my lab more often. I dont recognize any of these people.' He thought. And thier glances at him were just as curious. They seem almost shocked. 'Well I guess they would be. If I never saw them they never saw me' He thought with a shrug and continued on. When he finally reached the princesses quarters, he paused for a moment. He doesnt even know the time. What if shes sleeping? What if she doesnt feel bad at all? With these thoughts running around he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Nothing. He waited for few minutes. Still nothing. No happy chirpy voice, no noise, no... Anything. Alarmed, he opened the door, to make sure she's ok. His face fell. This room was not hers. There was a bed, a dresser, a mirror, everything, but none of it was hers. It almost looked, generic. Stumbling backwords in shock... He bumped into a maid, who dropped all her supplies. Cedric bent down to help her pick all of the items up.  
"Excuse me miss, but where is Princess Sophia's room? and when did it move?" He asked in a quizical way.  
"Princess Sophia? She now stays in the king and queens chambers. She moved into there last month, when King Roland fell very ill." The maid said while staring at him like he just emerged from a cave.  
"What? Thats obsered. I just saw the Princess and King Roland last night. He was in perfect health. Now enough with this cherade, How was the young princesses coming of age party? I'm afraid I blacked out and missed it." Cedric said starting to get irritated, to cover up his fear. The king? Sick? Whats going on?  
"Coming of age-? Sir, The last coming of age party was for Princess Sofia-"  
"Yes I know, I was there last night"  
"Sir, that was 6 years ago... She turns 24 this year." The maid told him now scared herself.  
"What?! 6 Years?! No I waas there last night! How can it be 6 years? Tell your superiors its not nice to play tricks on The Greatest Sorcerer in the World, Cedric the Sensational!" He bellowed and gave the woman a stern look. A loud crash was heard as she, for a second time, dropped everything she was holding.  
"C-Cedric? Y-You-you're back?! After all these... I must takeyou to the Princess! Please forgive my rudeness sir." The maid said, and grabbed Cedric wrist, much to his surprise, and pulled him through the castle to Princess Sofia's chambers.  
"Please Sir wait here. The Princess will be so excited to see you... She... Hasnt been the same since you dissappeared." She said and turned to knock on the door.  
'What is going on here? Dissappeared? Sofia wasnt the same since I 'Dissappeared'?' Cedric thought fear now creeping in, with an inkling of warmth knowing him not being around caused a noticable change in her actions. A soft little voice came out of the room.  
"What is it?" It sounded sad, no cheer in it at all.  
'That cant be Sofia' he thought. The door creaked open a crack, not enough to see, but just enough so she can hear what the maid had to say.  
"Pricess I'm very sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but ma'am, it's Cedric! He's been found! And I have him here!" At the mention of his name the door burst open and an enraged Princess came out.  
"How dare you tell me Cedric's here! No one has seen him in years-" Sofia stood in her night gown, hair not brushed, obviously she just woke up, but Cedric couldnt take his eyes off of her.  
"P-Princess... Sofia" Cedric managed to stumble out. Sofia was obviously older. She had grown up well. Upon seeing her Cedric got worried. It really has been 6 years. Sofia turned to the one who said her name eyes still full of rage, but upon laying her eyes on him, all rage melted away to be replaced with joy. The first time in a long time.  
"Oh my... Cedric, it really is you... Cedric!" She ran to her favorite Sorcerer and wrapped him in the biggest and tightest hug she ever has. Tears started falling and wetting Cedric's robes. He could feel that weird tickly feeling start to bubble up in his stomach again, but this time he decided to let it go and see what happens.  
"You're here, you're really here! After 6 years you're back! And at the perfect time too! I've needed you so much Cedric! Why did you leave?!" Sofia starting saying, tears falling harder with every word. Soon she was yelling. The maid, not wanting to get into trouble, went to tell the rest of the castle that Cedric had returned. Cedric stood there letting the Princess cry on him, maybe out of shock, maybe out of fear, he doesnt know, but whatever it was, he didnt move.  
"Come, let me get dressed and we shall talk." Sofia said gathering up her composure, and walking into her room. Cedric didnt know if he should follow or not. That would not be proper. Sofia turned and looked at him strangely, then motioned him to come in. He cautiously walked into her giant room.  
"It's ok Cedric, I dont know where you were, but we have changing areas now. You can come in so we can talk." Sofia grabbed some cothes and went behind her changing wall, the sun casting her shadow onto it. Cedric couldnt help but watch.  
"So Cedric, why did you leave me? I was coming to tell you something... important." The princess started as she took her nightgown off, the shadow mezmerizing Cedric.  
"I... I didn't leave you Princess. I was trying to cast a spell to make the night go by faster because... Because... Well honestly princess, seeing you dance with that boy made my stomach feel weird. I didnt like it at all. So I came her and... And thats when you busted in... Then everything went dark. Then I woke up here in my lab." He managed to say while watching the sillohuete of the Princess get dressed.  
"I would never choose to leave you my princess" He said quietly, as he watched her finish getting dressed.  
"What was that last part Mr. Cedric? I didnt quite hear you." She came walking from behind the wall looking regal as ever. Here hair was tame and in an elegant updo. Cedric wondered how she had time to do that.  
"I... I said... I'm sorry I left Princess. I will not do it again." He said while bowing. Sofia put her hand on her shoulder and raised him up. She looked deep into his eyes while linking her fingers behind his neck.  
"Please forgive me Mr. Cedric, but I've been wanting to do this for about 6 years now." With that she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Shock ran through Cedric as he felt her soft lips. After a moment he responded. And kissed her back. This princess, was kissing him. HIM. Cedric. All too soon it was over. And he stood stock still.  
"I... I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. I just... I ran into your lab to tell you... To tell you that... That I loved you... And you dissappeared... for 6 years." Cedric smiled but then it faded when he realized she had said 'Loved', the past tense. Meaning she didnt love him anymore. Sofia noticed this and gavee him a quizzical look.  
"You... You... What?" He managed to spit out.  
"When I became your apprentice and... you taught me so well Mr. Cedric, we became closer, and as I got older my feeling grew. I know youre a few years my senior, but I didnt care. Having you just around made everything better. The night of my coming of age party... I... declined all my offers. I hoped you would go with me. That maybe you liked me too, but you declined me. So I left with a heavy heart. At the ball I wanted to tell you, I figured I was already declined I might as well tell you how I feel, just to... Get it out in the open... Then you... You..." Sofia broke down again. Cedric ran to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so she was crying on him, that way he could hold her more comfortably for the both of them.  
"Princess, I had no idea. I just wanted the night to be over. Whhen you busted in... I... said the spell wrong. That probably is how I got here... 6 years ahead" He said while holding her close and stroking her hair. Her sobs eventually calmed down and stopped. She pushed herself up just enough so she can look at him.  
"Well youre here now Cedric... Thats all that matters." She said then snuggled back into him. His heart quickened its pace and beat harder when she willingly put her head back on his chest.  
"Calm down Mr. Cedric, its almost like you hvent had a girl lay on you before." Sofia teased him with a playful smile.  
"Actually princess I... Havent" He said almost inaudibly. Sofia's eyes opened wide when she heard him. But she didnt move. She didnt want to embarrass him by letting on that she heard. They stayed together for 5 minutes, a time cut all too short bby a knock on the door.  
"Princess... Pardon the intrusion... But your father... He's... He's taken a turn for the worst. Please come quick!" A hurried butler yelled through the door.  
"Oh no! Cedric please come! I'd like faher to see you again and I... dont think I can do this alone." Sofia pleaded with him. Cedric thought for a moment. To his knowledge King Roland never really liked his magic cause it was always bumbling up, but Sofia needed him. He nodded in response and they both took off down he hall, to King Rolands quarters, hopefully not too late.


	2. Part 2

Sofia and Cedric ran through the halls to King Rolands room, now closer to the nurses. The clicking of their shoes could be heard echoing as they ran so quickly. Finally they reached Roland's room. Sofia stopped outside and grabbed Cedric's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. Cedric Swallowed hard. What will the King think of him? Apparently 'Dissappearing' for six years, and randomly showing up whe he's sick. He had no choicce but to enter, Sofia had a death grip on his hand.  
"Father? I... I have good news... C... Cedric has been found father... I have him here." The now grown up Sofia pulled Cedric to her side so he could be fully in her father's sight. The King turned his head to his youngest daughter and struggled to open his eyes. "C- Cedric? Is... b-... back?" His eyes rested on the once missing sorcerer. Cedric saw a smile appear on his pale face, something that shocked him if he was to be truthful. "I'm... so glad... You're back... Cedric... Sofia... she hasn't... been the... same... without you." It pained Cedric to see the king in such a state. He could tell Roland didnt have much time left. He knew Sofia could tell too. Her bright blue eyes filling up with tears as she looked away. "Sofia... Please give... me a moment... with Cedric?" Roland said.  
"Yes father," She ran and gave him a big hug, possibly her last, "I love you father. I'll... be in my room when you're done." She gave her father a kiss on his cheek and left. Leaving a very worried Cedric with the King.  
"You're majesty, I never meant to leave for... for six-" Cedric starting rambling on about something the King did not care about. He held up his had to silece him.  
"Cedric... We both know... I'm not going... to make it... through... this night..." Cedric stayed quiet, not wanting to confirm or deny the kings statements, "Now, I don't... know where... you've been... Nor do I... Care. But... Sofia... Needs some... one here... for her... When I... die. Please... Watch over her... For me Cedric... She... She loves you... More than... You could... ever know." The king looked at Cedric and waited for his response. Cedric stood there his minnd whirling in circles. He knew he was going to die? he wanted HIM to watch over Sofia? The youngest princess... Loves him? King Roland broke his thoughts. "She'll... Need a... King... To rule with... Her Cedric..." Wait what?  
"Sir? Sofia needs a... king to rule with her? but what about James?" Cedric was beyond confused now. The Kings eyes watered and he looked towards his cieling.  
"I'll be... seeing... my boy... soon. Please... Tell me... you'll... take care... of her... Please" Cedric had always wanted to hear the king plead to him, but now hearing it just... didn't sound right. It made him very sad.  
"Yes, my king, I will take care of her" The look on Cedric's face was one of worry, fear, loss, pain, confusion, saddness, and turmoil.  
"You.. May go now..." The King excused Cedric, but as he turned to leave his hand grabbed the sorcerer's arm before he could leave. "Oh... and you... have my... permission... and blessing... If Sofia... and you... Should ever... Need it."  
Cedric nodded his thanks and walked out the door. As he closed the giant door, he could've sworn he heard the unmistakeable noise, of King Rolands last breath escaping his lungs.

Walking back to Sofia's room he ket thinking about what Roland said. 'You have my permission and blessing if sofia and you should ever need it.' What did that mean? Why would they need permission? or a blessing? People only ask for blessings when... when they... get... Cedric stopped dead in his tracks. Did King Roland just give Cedric permission to marry his daughter if she wants to? AND his blessing? With wide eyes he ran to Sofia's room, but to his surprise one of the butlers got there first (Merlin's Mushrooms these people are fast!). Cedric walked in just as Sofia got the news, what news? He could not hear, but it made her break down to pieces. He kinda had a feeling what the offending news was. Another step and Sofia heard the click of his shoes hitting the tile.  
"Oh Cedric! Father, he's... He's... Dead! Father died!" The princess screamed inbetween sobs. She ran over to him and buried her face in his shoulder. Once again soaking his clothes in salty tears, but this time out of saddness. He wrapped his arms around her encasing her in a protective cocoon almost. He motioned for the butler to leave, and picked up Sofia to put her on her bed. She laid down but didn't let go of Cedric. "Don't leave me Cedric, please, not you too... First James, then father... I cant lose you too... For a second time. Please Cedric." She said pleadingly to the Sorcerer, Her Sorcerer.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, My Princess." Cedric leaned over and placed a kiss to her forhead. By now Sofia was crying silently, but still gasping every so often. (Ever cried so hard you got the hiccups?) He knew he didn't have to say anything, just lay there with his arm wrapped protectively around His Princess. He played with her soft hair, which had fallen out of its updo with all the going ons, and before he knew it she was asleep. With her asleep Cedric started thinking. Should he tell her what her father wanted to talk to him about? He knew she was going to ask, but how much should he tell her? That he wants Cedric to take care of her? That he... he actually gave his blessing to them? Were they both part of the same? Is that what King Roland meant when he asked him to take care of Sofia? These amongst more questions were in his head, and unfortunately most of them will never be answered.

Sofia awoke the next morning still clinging to Cedric, as if if she were to let go he would dissappear again. The Princess didn't know what to feel. Elated Her Sorcerer was finally back, but the same day, she lost her father. 'I wonder what they spoke of' Sofia thought. 'What were my father's l- last words he ever spoke? I'll have to ask Cedric when he wakes up. Whenever that is, I hope it's soon.' She looked down at her sleeing sorcerer. He looked so at peace and calm when he slept. She wondered if her father had the same look on his face. The thought brought on another bout of tears. Though she cried quietly, one of her tears fell on Cedrics cheek and woke him up.  
"Hmmm Wha-? Rain? Wormy did you knock over a potion again?" Cedric said half asleep while rolling over. Sofia couldnt help but let out a small chuckle. That got Cedric to wake up fully. "Oh princess! I forgot where I was- Oh princess, Come here... No need to cry without comfort when I'm here" He sat up to lean against the head board and opened his arms inving Sofia to him. She happily went to him laying her head on his chest.  
"I woke up... and saw how... peaceful you looked when you slept, I wondered if... if father... l-looked peaceful like you... That would make it a little easier... To see that, even if its just on his face, that he is peaceful." Cedric played with her hair as she talked, letting her get it all out. When he wouldnt respod she continued, "what did father say to you? What were h-his last words?" Cedric's hand froze. Should he tell her everything he said? Just the begining? He pondered for a minute before answering.  
"He wanted me to promise to take care of you Sofia. He knows how much I mean to you" (A blush crept up Sofia's face).She looked shocked.  
"He asked you to promise to take care of me? Did you promise?" Cedric nodded his reply a small sympathetic smile on his lips, "that means you can't leave me now! Oh Cedric! Thank you! Thank you for promising father! I love you Cedric-" Sofia clamped a hand over her mouth just after saying it.  
"What was that Princess?" Cedric asked curiously.  
"I... I said... that... I love you. Even more than I did before actually... I didnt know it was possible." She said blushing looking down, "I know I told you before when you first came back, I dont know why I'm being so shy" Cedric put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He could almost feel her heart racing. Her eyes looked up at him, and he couldnt keep anything from her.  
"Your father said more..." Sophia's looked changed to worry as Cedric continued, "He said that, should me and you ever need it, we have his permission and blessing." He let Sofia take it in. Confusion settling on her face now. No doubt wondering what that meant just like he did. Then... Her eyes got wide. 'Ah yep, she got it' Cedric thought.  
"Father really...? Oh Cedric that makes me so happy!" The girl gushed and leaned up to kiss him full on the lips. Cedric imediately responded. Since his eyes were closed though, he didnt see the white light envolpe everything.

When Cedric opened his eyes, he was no longer in Sofia's new room, he was in his lab. He looked around. It WAS his lab... His potions, his books, his TOUCH. Wormwood let out a loud "KAW!" at him.  
"Wormy! You're here!" Cedric said smiling. The bird looked at him strangely and jumped out of reach. "You never did like affection did you?" Once more the bird 'kaw'ed. On his desk he saw his spell book, opened to the exact page with the time acceleration spell.  
'Am I back? How did I get here? I was just... Kissing the princess..-' His thoughts were cut off by heels running up his stairs. (interruptions happen alot here Oo)  
"Mr Cedric! Mr. Cedric I have to tell you something!" Sofia burst into his lab.  
'Posidens Pumpkins! I'm back!' Cedric's face lit up with joy. "Sofia! Oh My Princess!" He wrapped her in a tight hug, much to Sofias surprise, but she wasn't going to complain any. "I'm never going to leave you again! I promise! I'm not going to leave you!" Sofia pushed herself out of Cedric's arms and looked up at him worriedly.  
"Leave me... AGAIN? Cedric... you've never left me... One time... Let alone to warrant an 'again'." Cedric held her small hands in his. He looked into her eyes and let all his feelings out in them.  
"And nor do I ever plan to in the future. Oh Princess Happy 18th Birthday! It only comes once you know! Come lets go back to your ball and celebrate!" Cedric places his hand at the small of Sofia's back and leads her to the door.  
"Mr. Cedric... Are you ok?" Consern etched on her face again.  
"Never better my princess. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" A knowing smirk played on his lips. And unfortunately for him, Sofia saw his smirk.  
"I think you already know... My Sorcerer" She gave the tip of his nose a quick kiss and ran down the hall. "Catch me and I'll tell you if you're right!"  
Cedric took off after the birthday girl laughing all the way. He doesn't know if the future he was thrown into is the one that will happen. He doesnt even know if that is a possiblity now that he's back; 'but one things for sure' he thought as he caught his princess and she gave him a proper kiss with her soft lips on his, 'I'll always have my memories of the future.'


End file.
